


Spring Break

by wonderclam



Series: TDTM [3]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderclam/pseuds/wonderclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their last night of spring break, and Kai asks Sehun to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break

Kai and Sehun stumbled through the door of the hotel at a little past two in the morning.  They made their way to the elevator, leaning against each other for support and trying to stifle their laughter as they walked by the late night front desk clerk.  It was their last night of spring break and they had gone out to what had become their favorite bar over the course of the last week to celebrate with their friends, but chose to leave the party early when they became more interested in each other than anything going on around them.

Sehun took a deep breath and attempted to control himself as they stopped in front of the elevator doors.  He shushed Kai and pressed the up button.  Kai closed his mouth, but couldn’t stop his shoulders from shaking as silent giggles continued to escape.  He leaned heavily against Sehun and closed his eyes as they waited.  A few seconds later the elevator dinged and the doors opened, startling Kai and causing them both to burst into laughter again as they stepped into the tiny compartment.

Sehun reached around Kai and pushed the number four button.  Kai watched as he did so and grabbed his hand before it could fall back onto place at his side.  As the doors closed he pulled the younger close, still giggling as he wrapped his arms around Sehun’s neck and kissed him slowly.  Sehun responded immediately, humming contentedly as he licked at Kai’s lips.  His hands rubbed up and down Kai’s sides as he walked them back against the mirrored wall of the elevator.  Kai went along willingly, parting his lips and sucking Sehun’s tongue into his own mouth.

Sooner than either of them would have liked, the elevator came to a stop.  Kai chuckled at the weird feeling in his stomach the sudden change in motion caused, tipping his head back as he laughed and breaking the kiss.  Sehun groaned at the loss, nuzzling his face into the side of Kai’s neck.

“Come on, we’re almost to our room,” Kai said, pushing Sehun away so he could lead the way into the hall.  Sehun grabbed the back of his shirt and followed closely behind him.

The second Kai let them in the room and locked the door behind them, Sehun was back on him, one hand tangling in his hair and the other slipping under his shirt.  Before Kai had time to react, Sehun was pulling away to tear Kai’s shirt over his head.

“Wow, eager much?”

“Shut up, I’ve been waiting patiently for this for hours,” Sehun said, tugging his own shirt off before reaching for the button on Kai’s pants.

“I don’t think grinding against me until everyone in the bar wanted us to leave counts as patient,” Kai teased, stepping out of the fabric now pooled around his feet.  Sehun ignored him in favor of connecting their lips again, dropping his own jeans and boxers to the floor and dragging Kai along with him to the bed in the middle of the room. 

Sehun pushed Kai down on the sheets, still rumpled since they were asleep when they maid came around earlier in the day, and climbed onto his lap.  “Fuck, yes,” he moaned, grinding his ass down on Kai’s steadily-hardening arousal.

Kai watched as Sehun continued to rock against him, noticing the way the younger pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he let himself get lost in the feeling of their bodies moving together.  Satisfied sounds escaped Sehun’s throat as he felt Kai start to thrust up to meet his downward motions, his now fully erect cock sliding between Sehun’s plush cheeks.  Sehun always made it seem like he was experiencing the greatest pleasure known to man when they were intimate… and Kai found himself wondering not for the first time what he was missing out on.

Kai ran his hands along Sehun’s thighs, over his hips, and up his back, putting pressure on his shoulder blades until Sehun got the hint and leaned down.  Their lips met in a heated kiss, Sehun quickly taking control of it and thoroughly derailing Kai’s train of thought as licked along the backs of his teeth.  It wasn’t until he felt Sehun shifting above him and heard the familiar pop of a bottle cap that Kai realized he needed to speak up before it was too late.

“Wait, Sehun, stop for a minute,” Kai said, thanking his past self for consuming just enough alcohol to give him the courage to bring up the topic.

“Hmm?  What’s up?” Sehun asked, slowing his movements, but not stopping completely.

“Can we maybe… do things different this time?” Kai asked timidly.

“What kind of different?  Do you want to do it up against the window so anyone walking by can enjoy the show?” Sehun suggested with a smirk.

“Ugh, no,” Kai scoffed, smacking Sehun’s chest.  When he didn’t say anything else, Sehun finally sat back up and looked at his face.

“What is it you want to do?” he asked, watching as his boyfriend’s face flushed.

“Well, it’s just…” Kai trailed off.

“Come on, baby, tell me what you want,” Sehun said encouragingly.  Kai huffed and lowered his gaze to somewhere around Sehun’s chin before he spoke.

“It’s just…  Whenever we, you know,” he gestured vaguely with his hands, “you seem to really like it.  Like _really_ like it.”

“Well, yeah.  I mean, you usually do a pretty damn good job,” Sehun said, and Kai couldn’t help his embarrassed smile at the praise.

“So yeah.  I was just thinking that if you like it so much…  I’ve just been kind of curious.  And I thought maybe I… we could…”

Sehun watched, amused, as Kai rambled, trying to find the least embarrassing way to say what he wanted.  He was so cute when he was nervous.  Despite the cuteness, however, Sehun didn’t want him to get too uncomfortable and give up on what he was trying to ask for, so he took it upon himself to move things along.

“Kai, do you want me to fuck you this time?” he asked knowingly.  After a few moments of silence, Kai nodded his head.

“Ok.”

“Ok?” Kai repeated skeptically, finally meeting Sehun’s eyes.

“Yeah, ‘Ok’.  Why wouldn’t it be ok?”

“Well, you’ve never seemed to be interested in it, so I just assumed you didn’t want anything different,” Kai admitted, looking away again.

“Kai,” Sehun said, lifting Kai’s chin with a finger and forcing him to make eye contact again, “I’m absolutely satisfied with how we normally do things, that’s true.  But that doesn’t mean we can’t try new things.  Don’t ever feel like you can’t ask me for something you want, alright?”  Kai nodded once again, grateful that he had such an understanding partner.  “Alright, let’s get this show on the road,” Sehun said, breaking them out of the serious atmosphere of the last few minutes.

Sehun leaned down again and pressed a quick kiss to Kai’s lips, then another the one more, each one lingering just a little longer, before he started trailing them over his jaw and down his neck.  He stopped several times during his decent to Kai’s lower body to suck bright red marks into Kai’s flawless skin.  Kai relaxed into the pillow under his head, enjoying the feeling of Sehun’s soft lips leaving wet trails down his chest.

Kai threaded his fingers into Sehun’s hair, holding the blond in place as he circled his tongue around a nipple.  Sehun worked on the hardening flesh, using broad strokes of his tongue and tugging at the raised bud with his teeth until Kai was panting above him.

When Kai loosened his hold on the blond locks, Sehun continued on his path.  He let the grooves between Kai’s abs guide him down the expanse of his stomach, stopping to dip the tip of his tongue into his belly button to lap at the small pool of liquid that had leaked from his swollen cock.  He paused briefly to rearrange their limbs, pulling Kai’s legs apart and settling between them before getting right back to work and licking a wide stripe up the underside of Kai’s erection.  Kai moaned as he watched Sehun’s lips part around the tip and slowly slide down to engulf the whole thing.

When Kai was focused on Sehun bobbing languidly up and down on him, Sehun picked up the bottle from where he had set id down on the bed and poured some of the clear gel onto his fingers, making sure they were evenly coated.  Still distracted by the hot mouth around him, Kai hardly noticed Sehun bringing a single digit to his entrance, circling around it a few times and spreading the slippery substance over it.  He did notice, however, when the tip of the finger finally pushed through the resistance of the muscle, his breath hitching as the rest of if slowly slid in shortly after.

“You alright?” Sehun checked, pulling his lips off of Kai’s length with a pop and bringing his unoccupied and up to massage Kai’s hip as he waited for the muscles around his finger to relax.  Kai nodded, taking a deep breath and letting his body go lax.  Sehun started moving it in and out, loosening the tight walls into he could fit a second in with it.

“Still good?” he asked, keeping still as Kai breathed slowly a couple more times.

“Yeah, it’s just kind of uncomfortable.  I’m waiting for the good part.”

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there,” Sehun assured him, slowly thrusting his fingers in and out again, scissoring them apart to stretch him even more.  When he saw Kai’s face relax and heard his breathing even out again, he started trying different angles, searching for the ‘good part’.  He knew he found it when Kai’s eyes shot wide open, a breathy ‘ _Oh!_ ’ escaping his parted lips.  Sehun smirked as he continued to thrust his fingers in that general direction not exactly aiming for it, but not avoiding it either.  It was fun to watch Kai’s body react to the sudden, random bursts of pleasure shooting through him every time Sehun did manage to hit his prostate.

After a few minutes of teasing, Sehun made sure every thrust was a direct hit to the bundle of nerves.  Because he was so engrossed in this new form of pleasure, Kai barely registered Sehun sliding another finger in, opening him up even further.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Sehun asked, pulling his fingers out to give him a chance to respond.

“Yes, please.  Shit, you always make it look good, but I didn’t know it would be _that_ good,” Kai answered quickly, glancing down to see Sehun with the bottle of lube in hand again, pouring more out onto his leaking erection.  Sehun hissed at the feeling of his hand dragging up and down on it after ignoring it for so long.  Several strokes later he was lining himself up at Kai’s entrance.

“This is probably the least fun part, but it’s not as bad if you stay relaxed.”  Kai nodded once again and Sehun started pushing in. 

Kai’s brow furrowed in discomfort.  The stretch was definitely worse than Sehun’s fingers, and without the stimulation to his prostate it was the only thing he had to focus on, but it wasn’t unbearable.  He concentrated on not tensing up until he felt Sehun’s hip bones pressing into the backs of his thighs.  Sehun had done a fantastic job preparing him, and in less than a minute he was ready for more.

“Sehun, move, please,” he whined, wiggling his butt to encourage him.  All he got in response was a strangled sound and Sehun’s hands on him, keeping him from moving any more.  “Are you ok?” he asked, concerned when he realized how tense the other was.

“Yeah, fine, just give me a minute,” Sehun wheezed.  “You’re so fucking tight, oh my god.”  It had been quite some time since he had experienced sex this way, and the suffocating pressure on his sensitive member was almost more than he could handle.  Relieved that nothing was wrong, Kai laughed, the vibrations of his body going straight Sehun’s cock and pulling another whimper from him.

When he finally regained control, Sehun slowly pulled out and thrust back in.  Kai’s back arched at the feeling of the hard, hot flesh sliding along his walls.  Sehun hooked his hands under the older boy’s knees and pushed his legs up against his chest, looking down and admiring the way Kai’s body accepted him so eagerly.

Before long, Sehun started to speed up, the exciting newness of the situation making it hard for him to drag it out.  Kai didn’t seem to mind, Sehun’s increased pace forcing the head of his cock to brush against his prostate even more, moaning louder every time.

When Sehun let go of Kai’s legs and leaned forward to brace his elbows on the pillow by his head instead, Kai practically howled in pleasure, the change in angle driving Sehun’s cock into his prostate with every thrust.

“Right there?” Sehun asked cockily, even though the answer was obvious.  Kai was doing his best to thrust back against every one of Sehun’s movements, but it was nearly impossible with the speed he had picked up.

“Fuck, fuck, Sehun, fuck!” Kai yelled, uncaring that anyone in the rooms around them could probably hear him.  He dug his fingers into Sehun’s ass cheeks, pulling him in as deep as he could go.  Not able to pull out anymore, Sehun rutted into him, drilling his cock into his prostate without pause.  Kai was wound so tight he could barely breathe, nothing but small, hiccupy noises emanating from him.

“Are you close?” Sehun gasped, not sure how much longer he would be able to last.

“So… so close…  I c-can’t, hah!” Kai stuttered, face scrunching up in frustration.  It was so, so good, but not quite enough to take him over the edge.  Nodding in understanding, Sehun reached between them and lifting Kai’s cock from the puddle of pearly liquid it was laying in on his stomach, only getting two quick pumps in before the tension that had been building suddenly snapped and Kai came with a loud gasp followed by a long, drawn-out moan, wet splatters spurting between his and Sehun’s bellies.

Kai’s hole clenching even tighter around him was the end for Sehun and he came seconds later, rolling his hips lazily as he emptied himself into his twitching boyfriend.

“Oh my god I can feel you coming inside me,” Kai panted, his legs falling limply back to the bed.

“Mhmm, it’s good, right?” Sehun said, laying his head on Kai’s shoulder and kissing his neck wetly.  Kai hummed in agreement, too out of breath to form any words at the moment.

“So, how was it?  Did it live up to your expectations?” Sehun asked a few minutes later, looking up at Kai’s face and waiting for the praise he knew he deserved.  Kai looked up at the ceiling and pretended to think for a moment, earning an incredulously raised eyebrow from the younger. 

“It was fantastic,” Kai finally said, giggling at the affronted expression on his boyfriend’s face.  “You did an amazing job, baby.  We definitely need to do that again,” he added, snuggling into Sehun’s arms.  Sehun was happy to agree.

 


End file.
